Edward Cullen, Fantasma de Alas Negras
by Luce Black
Summary: ¿que pasaria con Edawrd, si le arrebataran a Bella? ¿si ella muriera...?  Decadas despues de que Bella muera y el mundo magico de por medio.
1. Fantasma de Alas Negras

**¿En que se convertiría Edward sin Bella a su lado?**

**¿Qué seria si se la arrebataran?**

**¿Si ella muriera…?**

Esto es algo que se me ocurrió un día, así nada más, y lo escribí. Pero como no puedo dejar fuera al mundo de Harry Potter, esto es algo mesclado. Décadas después de que muera Bella…

¡Dejen comentarios por fa!

(Esto esta escrito para un solo capitulo, depende de ustedes si es una historia)

**xoxoxo**

-¡Lucero! –me grito mi mamá desde la planta baja de la casa.

-¡¿Quéee? –respondi. Ya me estaba preparando para dormirme en mi habitación.

-¡¿Tienes toallas mojadas en tu cuarto? – pregunto, volviendo a gritar.

-¡Solo una! – respondi gritando también, después de pensarlo unos segundo. Rayos me haría bajarla, pensé.

-¡Pues tráela! Después se te olvida y la ropa acaba mojada. Luego no la quieres lavar.

-¡Hay no, mañana! Ya me voy a dormir, ma…

-¡No Lucero tráela ahorita! –me ordeno mi madre.

-¡No-oo…! –respondí. Yo no la iba a llevar…

-Llévala –me ordeno otra vos detrás mío ya conocida pero aun así, de estar acostumbrada a sus apariciones espontaneas en mi habitación, me asusto.

-¡Jesús! –brinque asustada. Me volteé y lo vi ahí recostado en mi cama-sillón (originalmente es una cama pero yo la utilizo de sillón) como si llevara horas ahí y mejor aun, como si lo hubiera invitado a entrar. Me vio de manera pacifica.

-Llévala –insistió- no seas floja, vamos ve, no desobedezcas a tu madre.

Como vio que no hacia más que mirarlo de una manera que dejaba claro que no estaba de acuerdo con el, tomo la toalla y me la aventó bruscamente, la atrape justo a tiempo de que se me callera y de nuevo me ordeno tajante:

-¡Llévala!

-Tu… -masculle irritada retorciendo la toalla en mis manos apunto de soltarle lo que pensaba de llevar la toalla abajo, mientras el permanecía inescrutable, mi mamá giro el picaporte de la puerta de mi cuarto y un segundo después en el marco de la puerta apareció mi madre enojada por culpa de la toalla. Para entonces, el ya se había ido.

-Vaya, este es el colmo ¿Qué no tienes cosas que hacer? No se, asustar a la gente, aullarle a la luna, tejer un suéter, que se yo, ¡cualquier otra cosa menos entrar en mi habitación sin permiso! ¡Como un ladrón!

El sonrió encantado de la vida como respuesta. Luego se sentó en la cama (en la que si duermo), y cuando iba a protestar para impedírselo, levanto un dedo índice y las cejas para hacerme callar y me invito a sentarme con el, mientras cambia de postura y expresión: de relajado y divertido, a cauteloso y decidido.

-Ven. Siéntate. Donde gustes, si tienes razón, yo no te mando. En el lugar que prefieras pero siéntate por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

Silencio expectante mientras me sentaba en la cama. Si, si, si, al final de cuentas cedí, pero por que no me quería sentar en el piso. Nada más.

Lo vi a los ojos para animarlo a continuar. Me devolvió la mirada y prosiguió.

-Dime –comenzó eligiendo sus palabras. Luego hablo lento.- ¿Qué es la Orden del Fénix?

Se me cayó el alma a los pies. Se me fue el aire y mi sangre comenzó a burbujear.

¡Santo Dios, que es lo que sabia!

Casi llore en ese instante de puro susto. Pero no deje que se diera cuenta, en el acto lo escondí, pero por la sorpresa, medio segundo si. Lo suficiente para el, más que suficiente.

Espero paciente el casi minuto que tarde en contestar seguro de si mismo. Ya me tenía.

No podía mentirle, se lo prometí, pero esto no era un secreto mío así que no sabia que decir y que no. Al final solo respondí:

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?

El soltó una risilla, dejo caer su cabeza y la levanto de nuevo moviéndola de un lado al otro sin dejar de sonreír, en reacción a mi respuesta-pregunta.

-"Por que" –enfatizo- quiero saberlo, tengo curiosidad, la tenemos todos. Debemos saberlo, Lucero, "quiero" saberlo por que si resultan ser una amenaza, tengo que protegerte de ella y eliminarla, y saber de que te protejo. Sabes que tengo derecho, además me lo prometiste, confió en que no me mentiras. Creo en ti. Bien, ahora, ¿Queda claro por que esa pregunta, o te suelto las razones de toda la familia?

Suspire.

-Bien, bien, pero no tienes que protegerme de nada, no tienes por que, ya te lo he dicho, y si, te lo prometí además de que tienes todo el derecho del mundo.

La Orden del Fénix –recite el nombre con añoranza, orgullo y respeto. El no noto- es una organización (por así decirlo) de brujas y magos que Dombuldore, el director de mi, digo, de Howards fundo para luchar contra el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado la primera vez. Eso fue hace diecisiete años.

Pasaron cinco segundos después de que dije la última palabra. Después el enarco las cejar y pregunto incrédulo:

-¿Eso es todo? Vamos, cuéntame. ¿No confías en mí o a caso crees que lo voy a divulgar por doquier?

-¡No! No es eso, como crees. Yo confió en ti. Lo que pasa es que es que, entiende E-Edward, -sus ojos algo así como que brillaron cuando dije su nombre.

Hace poco que comencé a llamarlo por su nombre de pila en lugar de su apellido, que sinceramente a mi me iba mejor. Aunque ya me estaba acostumbrando a llamarlo "Edward" en lugar de "Cullen". Lo hice por que el casi me lo pidió. Si, su hermana, Alice, me lo hizo.

No estoy segura de por que sus ojos hicieron eso ¿le molesta? En fin, lo deje pasar sin la debida importancia o atención. Amen por que seria, pensé encogiéndome los hombros mentalmente.

-Ese tema es muy delicado –proseguí con la explicación para que el lo entendiera- sin mencionar que jure no hacerlo, dale gracias a Dios que no lo jure bajo el juramento inquebrantable, sino, no podría decirte absolutamente nada. Pero no te preocupes si podre darte información, ya que el momento de sacarme de Londres –me llene de amargura y tristeza al mencionarlo. El lo noto.- me desprendieron de absolutamente toda la magia, incluido el juramento.

Pero aun así… es muy peligroso, la vida de muchos magos y brujas pendería de un hilo (si de por si) si esto lo llegara a saber el señor oscuro… una tragedia tremenda, seria como si Harry fuera a tomar el té con el a azkaban.

-Si, tienes razón. Lo comprendo. Aun así, tienes que saber que ese secreto esta a salvo conmigo. Jamás te traicionare a ti o a los tuyos. Puedes decímenlo. Yo te ayudare a guardar el secreto. Solo así puedo, podemos protegerte…

-¡Y dale de nuevo con lo de protegerme! Cullen, perdón, Edward, no tienes que hacerlo, ¡yo estoy bien!, de verdad. Mejor deberías de cuidar del medio ambiente, la paz mundial y esas cosas, las que importan. Si tu único pretexto para que te diga lo que se es que es para protegerme, lo siento, pero no lo hare. Aun así eso implica romper mi promesa. Oh vampirillo, concentra tu vida en otra cosa, respira y reinvéntate, no sigas atado, no me gusta. Ya superaste la fase mas dura, ahora tienes que seguir. No te aferres a los viejos hábitos, no te estanques de nuevo en el pasado, no quieras...

-Si, si, ya lo se, gracias –me corto tajante.

-Ah, disculpa, no quería molestarte, yo…

-Tu me estas cambiando el tema –me acuso ya un poco mas calmado, solo un poco.

-¿Disculpa? Mira nada mas, una de buena gente, tratando de ayudar a sus amigos ¡y con lo que me sales!

-Oh, mil perdones madre Teresa de Calcuta, mi intensión no era cortarla en plena inspiración de un discurso que estoy seguro pasaría a la posteridad y muchísimo menos ofenderla, le ruego me perdone, soy un maleducado. Donde quiere el fusilamiento ¿aquí? ¿o esperamos a todo el pelotón?

Cullen sonrió. Le sonreí.

-Tonto… -lo reñí cariñosamente.

-Lo se, y aprecio mucho que te preocupes por mi, enserio no sabes cuanto. Así que si tú te preocupas por mi y tratas de que este a salvo de otros pero en especial de mi mismo, querida amiga, ¿Por qué yo no puedo cuidar de ti? Es lo justo, como a ti te gusta, los dos por igual. tu ya conoces todo mi mundo, ahora, yo quiero conocer el tuyo, me toca.

-Humm…excusas, excusas. Te la has pasado diciendo palabras bonitas, no creas que por eso ganas algo, por cada "proteger" que dices, crees ganar un punto, vampiro mañoso ¡pero no!

-Esta bien, esta bien me atrapaste. Eres una bruja peligrosamente inteligente –sonrió.

-¡Lo hiciste de nuevo!

Edward comenzó a reír cuando brinque y lo apunte con un dedo acusándolo. Yo estaba que no cavia en mi de indignación y felicidad.

Cuando termino de reír y yo deje de fulminarlo con la mirada y sonreír a mi posta, le conté sobre la Orden.

Primero, le asegure, prometí, jure que la Orden no era una amenaza, sino todo lo contrario. Comencé con lo poco que sabia de la Orden del Fénix original, quien era el fundador y que objetivo tenían, pero nunca le dije mas nombres de los que el ya sabia o se imaginaba. Le conté sobre el ministerio de magia y como estaba en ese entonces la comunidad mágica. Seguí con la muerte de los papás de Harry, y como y por que los traicionaron (la verdad, que Sirius era inocente, no lo que todos los demás creen) y la caída de Lord Voldemort, al tratar de matar a Harry.

Me brinque hasta el regreso de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hace un casi año (sin mencionar nada de los años anteriores, Voldemort en el cuerpo de un profesor, el diario de Tom Riddle, colagusano…) cuando Harry quedo como participante del Torneo de los Tres Magos involuntariamente. Todas las raras situaciones y las sospechas que generaba tal situación y por consiguiente la prueba final, en la que el Señor Tenebroso regreso de la muerte y se llevo de entrada a Cedric Diggory ("oye por cierto te pareces un buen a el ¿no te lo había dicho antes?") otro participante del torneo, y por un pelo casi también a Harry. Y como este dijo que quien-tu-sabes había regresado.

Y termine con la situación actual, de cómo estaba la cosa en Londres: Fudge sin querer aceptar que Voldemort había regresado y como puso en contra de Harry y Dumbuldore por decir la verdad, a toda la sociedad mágica por medio del Profeta, alegando que Dombuldore estaba loco y que Harry solo eran un niño traumado por su trágico pasado, deseoso de atención, Umbridge en el colegio, ganando terreno, las desapariciones, terror y exeptismo social…

-Pues la Orden es principalmente eso. Ya te lo explique, su objetivo, misión etc, etc.

Silencio.

Mientras Cullen reflexionaba lo que le conté, yo tome aire.

Minutos después…

-¿Tu eres parte de la Oden? –me pregutno al fin.

-¿Qué, yo? Bah, como crees , antes de permitirnos entrar, Dumbuldore, Mcgonagall, Snape, el Profesor Lupin, Sirius, el Señor y la Señora Weasley, Tonks, shacklebolt y un numero mas de magos se cortan los dos brazos y le entregan su varita al propio volde… si, perdón quien-tu-sabes en persona.

-¿Permitir"nos"? ¿A ti y quien?

-Mmm… ya lo sabes, para que preguntas.

-¿Ah, si? ¿A quien? –sarcasmo.

-A Samuel, Ángel y a mí. Chistosito.

-Y como sabes todo eso, no creo que venga en tus libros, comprendería que lo supieras superficialmente, no que sepas la verdad de la muerte de los padres de Harry Potter y tampoco la situación actual, los magos y brujas implicados, los movimientos, escondites, contactos, movimientos (todo lo que no me has contado) pero no la verdad que los demás no saben, y no creas que no me di cuenta que te guardaste muchas cosas, todavía hay mas, estoy seguro, pero ya habrá tiempo. En fin, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo…

-¿Ronald es parte de la Orden del Fénix?

-¡Rayos! ¿Cómo lo adivinaste? Espera, no me digas ¿es muy obvio que lo sepa por Ra?

-Si bastante.

-Si, bueno, si quisiera lo negaría y tu te verías obligado a creerme, aun así no lo quieras. Podría decir que no, y que todo esto lo se por Harry Hermione y Ron.

-Si podrías, pero sabrías que yo no te creería ni eso ni que la luna es de queso, así que como resultado, a la larga tendrías que contarme toda la verdad con puntos y comas. Y por cierto, narras de una forma… peculiar. Y tendrías que disculparte conmigo y de nuevo con mi familia, por que a esa altura ya les abre contado todo, solo por el único hecho de que tengas la molestia de hacer todo eso y disculparte dos veces.

-Hipotéticamente, pero como no lo eh hecho, ya que te lo prometí y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, además que no tengo por que mentirte y aun mas por que quería contártelo, has de estar agradecido Edward Cullen, tienes suerte, hoy estoy de buenas.

Sonreí altanera y divertida.

El también sonrió, sarcástico y burlón.

-Y así me siento, serenísima alteza, así me siento. ¡Festejen los cielos por tu buen humor! –se burlo.

Nos reímos y le di un almohadazo. El dejo que se lo diera.

Al terminar de reír y acomodarnos cada quien en sus respectivos lugares de la cama y de verificar si mi mamá no se había despertado con el ruido pues ya eran casi la 1:00 am, le pregunte lo que me inquietaba mas que nada (aparte que no se de donde fregados saco lo de la Orden).

Me di cuenta desde que dijo: "por favor. Tenemos que hablar". Algo no andaba bien desde eso, el no era así, al menos conmigo. Mas bien diría: "quédate donde quieras" y "tienes que responderme con la verdad, Lucero, esto es cero, sin jueguitos". Tampoco habría repetido tantos "proteger" es mas ¡ni los había dicho! Y mucho menos había sonreído tanto y portado tan… amable… y sarcásticamente encantador. Pero sobre todas las cosas, jamás, nunca en la vida habría me llamado "querida amiga".

Algo andaba mal.

-Cullen, que ocurre ¿algo va mal? –le pregunte seria.

Al escuchar su apellido volteo al instante y me vio con sus ojos miel, tratando de descifrarme. Comenzaba a transformar su rostro en lo que yo conocía, me causaba tristeza y rebeldía.

-Si –me respondió con una media sonrisa de hielo- tu no me has dicho lo que necesito saber acerca de la Orden del Fénix, eso va mal.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, tú…

-¿Yo que? –Pregunto con una risilla fría en los labios- no pasa nada –continuo con voz de terciopelo envenenada- solo son ideas tuyas, Lucero, déjalas y sígueme contando lo que necesito saber para tomar precauciones, en caso de que haya que tomarlas. No te preocupes todo esta bajo control.

Mientras hablaba lo observe detenidamente. Era increíble cuanto dolor podía tener dentro. Aunque ya haya pasado casi un siglo, el no deja de sufrir. Es horrible en lo que se a convertido. Sin el amor se convirtió en todo un vampiro, en la extensión de toda la palabra. Antes, era bueno, de la forma en que podía serlo siendo un vampiro, además que dentro de los de su raza ya lo eran, el y su familia, al no beber sangre humana para alimentarse.

Aunque ahora lo sigue haciendo es pero, por que el ya no siente nada. Se a convertido al paso de las décadas, calladamente en un vampiro bueno, en el peor de los sentidos. Obligado a estar solo por estar, mientras se quema por dentro, al no poder morir, no solo por ser lo que es. Obligado a la monotonía de diario, encerrado en lo mas hondo de su ser, sufriendo lentamente. Se convirtió en una serpiente envenenada. Exóticamente hermoso pero con colmillos letales llenos de veneno.

Un ángel expulsado del paraíso, del lado de lo que más adora. Infeliz, condenado a vagar por la tierra sin fin.

Fantasma de alas negras.

Eso era lo que me causaba un gran miedo y tristeza. Y rebeldía de no querer que sea así. Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad. Pero no podía de dejar de sentí miedo de el, de lo que era ahora; de los recuerdos de Bella (los sueños que tuve) tengo la verdadera imagen de Edward, por eso me entristece mucho en lo que se a convertido, algo que es… monstruosamente escalofriante.

Quise ayudarlo, por algo supe la verdad, pero lo pague muy caro, física y mentalmente. Después de dejarme así, solo desapareció. Yo volví a respirar. Cuando regreso casi me volví loca de miedo, pero el había cambiado. Se acerco y comenzó a hablar conmigo. Se disculpo de verdad, lo vi en sus ojos; y me dijo que ya veía a Bella como le aconseje, por el bien de el y el de ella: lo mas maravilloso y hermoso que le había pasado y pasaría en la vida. Que ella estaba bien, donde quiera que fuese y después el se reuniría con su amada para seguir siendo eternamente felices. No importaba que ahora estuvieran separados, se seguían amando, después volarían a estar juntos pero mientras tanto aquí con el estaba su familia, su amada familia, que sufría con el, entonces si el reía ellos también. Y que así serian las cosas de ahora en adelante. No me prometía que seria pronto ni que seria un regreso triunfal a la vida y volarían las mariposas, pero que lo iba a intentar. Y al final, dijo: Gracias.

Desde entonces se establecieron en un pueblo cercano al mío y pasaron a formar parte de la "gente" de aquí.

Hablamos pero de forma tensa, palabras cortas, ofensivas (mas de su parte), conversaciones fluidas en insultos y retos disfrazados, retoricas, sin casi disculpas, a veces sin razón solo pelábamos y el no se molestaba en contenerse. Reíamos también, poco pero limpio; viniendo de el, era como pasear por un prado de flores. Lo hacia por que según el, era raro y el aun no lo acababa de entender, pero yo era su amiga.

Siempre discutimos, reímos poco, me reta, yo le respondo retórica. Orgullo contra rebeldía. La "amistad" avanzaba lento o casi nada, pero lo hacia. Hasta que descubrió que yo era un bruja.

La tierra se sacudió cinco veces por su enojo. Se sintió traicionado, me barrió por el piso de todas las formas posiblemente habladas y volvió a ser el mismo de antes.

No me dejo explicarle nada, además de que yo no ayudaba mucho, estando encerrada en mi misma todo ese tiempo, no queriendo aceptar mi posición y reconocer que mi mundo a todas las personas a las que amaba (excepto mi mamá) estaban del otro lado del mundo y yo estaba confinada en casa, sin mi adorada varita y convertida de nuevo, en una simple muggle, lejos de todo lo que yo era mientras mi mundo amenazaba con desaparecer; supuestamente por mi seguridad.

Llore (al fin) todas las noches amargamente durante toda una semana o vete tu a saber cuanto mas, cuando me abrí de nuevo al mundo y reconocí donde estaba y quien era ahora; después de que me le plante en plena carretera y lo obligue a escucharme.

De ahí a entonces le eh estado contando poco a poco quien soy y como y cual es mi mundo (por que no eh renunciado a el, aunque ya no sea parte oficialmente).el se volvió a relajar un poco y de nuevo se disculpo, con la diferencia de que esta vez yo también lo hice. Aunque su forma de verme cambio un poco, todo sigue igual de cómodamente tenso entre nosotros. Una amistad (si eso es lo que es) rara definitivamente, una vampiro y una bruja. Con todo el miedo y rebeldía que le tengo, me cae bien. Se que es un buen tipo, o trata, aunque este destrozado por dentro. Se curara, tengo fe en que si. No le podrían pedir más.

Es ahí cuando lo recordé de golpe. Fue como si me dieran en puñetazo en el estomago, sofocándome y sacándome todo el aire.

-¿Edward, que día es hoy? –le pregunte, cayendo en la cuenta.

El se tenso completamente, apretó los dientes y transformo su rostro por completo.

-Que te importa –mascullo entre dientes amenazante.

-Lo sabía…

-¡No, tu no sabes nada! –rugió al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama como un resorte, tan rápido que no lo vi, solo hasta que estaba parado frente a la ventana amenazador. Tenia todos los sentidos alertas, encolerizado. Los brazos hechos garras, los ojos… los pies ligeramente separados, listos para saltar… el abdomen, los hombros, las caderas, el cuello… todo tenso y alerta, la boca que revelaría sus colmillos si tuviera… como si al hablar yo me hubiera convertido en su enemigo.

Me horrorice.

Los escalofríos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo en un segundo llenándome de terror completamente. Comencé a respirar rápido, a todo lo que daba, ya que por mas que respiraba el aire no me hacia justicia.

Me obligue a calmarme frenéticamente, por que sabia que podía lidiar con esto, hasta cierto punto, era lo malo. Lo iba a intentar. Me tome unos segundos por que la voz no me salía. Entonces le dije:

-Cullen cálmate, vas a despertar a todo el pueblo –le aconseje y ordene.

Sonrió cruelmente.

-Y a mí que me importan esos lúgubres humanos pétreos. Por mi que se despierten, a ver si les gusta despertar para luego morir.

- No digas eso, tu no eres un asesino, mira, este, solo tienes que calmarte. Todo va bien como esta. No rujas.

Soltó una carcajada estridente que revelaba demencia.

-Todo va bien… todo va bien… ¡NADA VA BIEN! –Rugió de nuevo- lo haces parecer fácil, no tienes idea. No entiendes. Esto mata ¡y yo ya estoy muerto! Cada día es un infierno, ahora imagínate años ¡décadas! Y entonces tu vienes y me dices que me calme, que todo va bien ¡ES LA COSA MAS ESTÚPIDA QUE EH OÍDO JAMÁS! Como se nota que no has sufrido por amor, no has sentido vacio tu corazón, condenado a vivir sin la persona que amas o al menos llorado por que el amor de tu vida nunca más estará contigo. Como te atreves a decir siquiera "cálmate" –se burlo- ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡No conoces mi sufrimiento! ¡ASI QUE MEJOR VETE AL INFIERNO CON TU CALMA!

Claro que conocía eso.

Percy.

Hasta quiera olvidarlo pero yo no andaba gritándolo a los cuatro vientos.

Si para calmarlo tenia que ser como el, me pondría a su altura. ¿Cuántas veces el no me había dicho cosas parecidas?

-Todo eso que has dicho no tiene nada que ver con la patética forma en la que estas autocompadeciendote ¿Cuántas décadas dices que llevas, sintiéndote el mártir del cuento?

-Que estas…

-Sabes algo Cullen, te tengo noticias: No eres el único. A diario personas en todo el mundo pierden al amor de su vida, y sabes que ¡se levantan! No por que tu seas un vampiro es diferente ¿o acaso te sientes especial? ¿Estas culpando al tiempo de tu desgracia? ¿O acaso piensas que generando lastima Bella va a regresar? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, eh? ¿Lo sabes? O te vas a sentar otros setenta años a sentirte miserable mientras lo averiguas.

Sus ojos estaban clavados en mi de una forma… de una forma en la que jamás lo habían hecho.

Segundos de asesino silencio.

Proseguí apunto de llorar de terror e indignación, un poco mas leve.

- Se que es duro Cullen, de verdad, te comprendo. Pero ya va siendo tiempo de que cuando llegue el aniversario de Bella, vallas a su tumba y le lleves un ramo de flores, y platiques con ella, le cuentes lo que te ah pasado. En setenta años, creo que se a de haber sentido sola.

Inhale y exhale rápido, con una pausa entre las dos y continúe antes de que se me fuera la voz de nuevo. Sus ojo seguían iguales. Un escalofrio me recorrió.

-Se que la vida no será la misma –proseguí, tratando que entendiera- para ti habrá perdido el sentí, pero nunca le quites su valor. La vida es el milagro más grande y maravilloso que existe, Edward, no te atrevas a despreciarla.

Ten fe en ti mismo. Basta de martirizarte, vive; vive por los dos, por ti y por ella… ¿Quieres? –lo ultimo le suplique.

Silencio y obscuridad.

Por respuesta, Edward se fue.


	2. Ochenta y seis Rosas Rojas

Los siguientes días no fue a la escuela.

Al día siguiente de nuestra, ¿pelea?, ¿batalla?, ¡lo que sea!, llegue a la escuela nerviosísima de encontrarme con el, pero resulto que no se paro ni en la escuela, ni en su casa, a lo que resulto lo obvio: Desapareció. Lo de siempre.

Me entere de eso al salir de la escuela, al ir a la casa de los Cullen. Rosali me interrogo (sin éxito. Sonreí para mi misma: me enseñaron bien.), Alice se limito a observarme pensativa, Emmet solo se encogió de hombros, Jasper se cruzo de brazos, entrecerró los ojos y me dedico una mirada de sospecha, Esmme suspiro, ladeo la cabeza con expresión comprensiva y me acaricio la mejilla, el Dr. Carlisle me sonrió, me tomo del hombro con una mano y con la otra el cuello poniendo un pulgar en mi mejilla y dijo "que sea lo que Dios quiera". Yo me sentí abrumada. ¿Que estaba pasando? Me pregunte llena de intriga. No era tan fatal ¿o si? Ya había pasado antes, hablamos, comenzábamos bien, reíamos y acabábamos discutiendo con ganas, nos insultábamos (el mas que yo) y gritábamos, y luego el no iba a escuela uno o dos días, pero nada mas. ¿Que hacia a esta ocasión tan especial? Si ya habíamos hablado muchas veces de Bella, el me contaba los momentos que habían vivido juntos, mientras se le iluminaba la cara, yo soñaba de lo lindo con sus anécdotas, y cuando le empezaba a aconsejar cosas respecto a su posición, discutíamos. Y al día siguiente era como si no hubiera pasado nada, casi. Bueno, creo que es muy obvio, si, la cosa estaba mas grabe. Discutimos eso.

Me fui a casa casi al atardecer, Jasper me llevo en su auto. Mientras manejaba Jasper seguía con cara de que algo le molestaba, y efectivamente así era, y me lo pregunto mientras pasábamos por una curva:

-¿Qué es lo que paso realmente, Lucero? Es decir, ¿cual fue el motivo de la partida de mi hermano?

-Pues… exactamente no lo se. –Jasper enarco las cejas.

-¿Ah, no?

-Nop, no exactamente, esa ah sido tu pregunta. Pero tal vez tenga que ver un poquito, algo como que le dije que fuera a visitar la tumba de Bella…

-Ah ¿un poquito nada más?

-Aja –metí los labios a mi boca en una línea y baile un poco los ojos.

-Así que le" dijiste" que fuera a visitar a Bella… bueno, pues cuéntame por favor, esto cada ves me asombra y preocupa mas, adelante.

Y le conté lo que había pasado en mi habitación, con puntos y señales, eso me hizo sentirme bien. Me desahogue agusto. Cuando ya estábamos casi llegando a mi casa, termine el relato.

-Lo mejor es dejarlo solo, no tengo idea de a donde podría haber ido, no se si fue a la ver la Bella, o si se fue a China.

-¿No me vas a decir algo? ¿No me vas a regañar por lo que hice? ¿Nada Jasper? –le pregunte casi implorando el castigo. Me sentía fatal por lo de Cullen, y no ayudaba mucho que todos me indujeran.

-No –respondió con media sonrisa, deteniendo el auto una puerta antes de mi casa- ya tienes bastante con Edward, el lo hace bien. Espera a que regrese, el te podrá regañar todo lo que quieras a su retorno, pero por mientras tendrás que conformarte con ser feliz por un rato, solo que no te acostumbres, volverá, y entonces te regañara hasta por respirar, no te preocupes.

-Increíble –exclame incrédula negando con la cabeza, sonriendo. Abrí la puerta del coche, salí y por la ventanilla del coche sonreí y le lije adiós a Jasper, el contesto sonriendo con un "buenas noches Lucero" y se fue.

Entre a mi casa y mi mamá me regaño por llegar tarde; hice la tarea, vi la tele, me bañe, cene, leí un poco y me fui a la cama con la conciencia preocupada, pensado que no debí haber hecho algo que por desgracia ya había hecho.

El siguiente día (viernes) también ocurrió sin rastros de Cullen. En la escuela paso lo normal, ya sabes, estrés, risas, relajo, maestros… y llego el fin de semana. El sábado fue el día mas duro, de lo que me pude haber imaginado. El ya no estaba, ya se había ido.

Yo estaba en el coro de la iglesia (la cosa más divertida de todas) por una sola razón, Salvador estaba ahí. Cuando yo era muggle (la primera ves) me enamore de un chico tres años mayor que yo (12), Salvador (15), al cual le decían Chava, de una manera… tan fuerte como tu primer amor. Pero después, con el paso del tiempo se me fue bajando (eso creí) el enamoramiento, cosa por la cual me atreví a hablarle, y nos hicimos amigos. El me invito a coro y yo lleve a mis mejores amigas. Sin darme cuenta todo el año, todas la cosas que hacia fuera de mi casa, las hacia por el, mi mundo giro a su alrededor sin darme cuenta: iba a la tienda a comprar un refresco, la cual estaba en la esquina de su casa, iba con Diana (una de mis mejores amigas) a visitarla, y la abuela de Chava vivía a un lado, salía a pasear en bicicleta y pasaba por su calle, pasaba a los ocho de la mañana (cuando lograba levantarme temprano) por el parque a no se que cosa, por que el a esa hora pasaba a trabajara a la ferretería… le di sentido a mi muggle vida con solo verlo, y hablar con el en coro, y a veces en la calle, cuando me lo encontraba ¿triste, no?. Pero todo cabio cuando a mitad de ese año, acabe quien sabe como en Hogwards. En vacaciones corría a coro y ahí estaba. Moría por contarle en lo que me había convertido, para que viera que era genial, pero me aguante las ganas (lógico). Y ahora, cuatro años después, volví a casa y el se va. ¿A dónde? No se, lo único que si se, es que se va del estado a hacer su vida en otro lugar, solo dijo "algún día, algún día" cuando le preguntaron si volvería. Y lo peor es que no lo supe en coro, si no, hasta la noche. Llore amargamente. Me sentí patética, me sentí insignificantemente pequeña, me sentí desolada, me sentí… amargamente triste. Y traicionada ¿Por qué? Por el tiempo. No se por que…

Y para el domingo ya no estaba.

No recuerdo que paso el domingo, sinceramente, y no quiero recordarlo.

El lunes me levante tarde y me dejo el camión, por lo cual llegue a la tercera hora (si, me hice tonta en el camino) a la escuela. Cuando la maestra ya hubo salido del salón, entre disimuladamente y me senté hasta atrás, con mis compañeras. Al cambiarnos de aula, para la siguiente hora, estuve a un pelo de golpearme en la escalera de pura sorpresa. Edward estaba en lo alto de esta, recargado viéndome, reprimí el impulso de enterrar la cabeza en el suelo para esquivar sus ojos color miel. Comenzó a bajar a la otra punta de la escalera (en la cual yo estaba) con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, yo me quede plantada como un tronco, mis amigas me preguntaron si iría a clases, yo negué con la cabeza, y se fueron viendo a Edward con desconfianza, mientras el bajaba. Sin mirarme ya, saco una mano del bolsillo y me tomo del brazo para arrastrarme a los pinos (a parte de los edificios, todo lo demás es pura vegetación en mi escuela, arboles, pasto, arbusto, y lo mas grade: pinos de uno veinte metros o mas, de alto).

Paro hasta que estuvimos hasta el fondo, y me soltó, retrocedió y me dio la espalda. Solté las cosas que traía en las manos y la mochila, vi para todas partes, incomoda y nerviosa, expectante. Después de unos minutos, ya desesperada del silencio y decidida a hablar cualquier tontería, el hablo:

-Fui a Londres. –Me informo aun sin voltearse- quise investigar sobre la Orden del Fénix personalmente.

-Ah… bueno. No, no se me ocurrió que fueras ahí, yo… yo… ¿y que averiguaste?

-…Después de haber ido a Washington.

Silencio escalofriante. Soplo el viento haciendo mover a los pinos.

-Lleve rosas rojas, –prosiguió y se volteo para continuar. Casi me caí al suelo.- siete ramos de las más hermosas, en cada uno doce rosas, en total: setenta rosas rojas, una por cada año que no fui a verla. ¿Y sabes que fue lo más difícil?

-Yo, yo… ah, no se que decirte, Culle, Edward, lo siento tanto, no debí decirte eso, discúlpame te lo ruego, no sabia lo que decía, es que… solo quiero que vuelvas a sonreír, no que sufras mas, ¡enserio, no se como decir esto! Perdóname, discúlpame, soy una estúpida, debí pensar las cosas, ¡perdóname! Es que...

-… Nada. Nada fue difícil. Hable con ella, no voy a negar que me entristecí fatal, pero no de la forma como lo hacia antes. Le conté todo. Sonreí recordando viejos tiempos, le dije que la amaba y juraría que escuche su respuesta en el aire… fue lo mas duro y placentero que eh hecho en la vida. Gracias de nuevo, Lucero.

Me quede en shock: ¡¿Gracias de que? A este si que le pasó algo ¡esta mas loco que nunca! ¡¿No entiende que hice mal las cosas? ¡Metí la pata hasta el fondo! ¡Y me sale agradeciendo! Yo soy la que me equivoque, no tiene por que agradecerme nada, es mas… -mis pensamientos los interrumpió el, supongo que se reflejaron en la cara (ya que no puede leer mi mente), por que dijo:

-No es verdad, tú eres la equivocada, no te hagas pensamientos tontos en la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Y ahora yo soy la de los pensamientos tontos ¡mira nada mas! Cullen, me alegra que te sientas mejor, deberás que si, pero no crees que estas excediendo un poco, piénsalo bien, no me tienes que agradecer nada. Tú fuiste quien fue al panteón, por tu propia decisión, yo no te lleve a punta de varita ahí. Tu te llevas todo el crédito, no yo, yo solo te hice sentir mal, y lo siento mucho.

-Cuando aprenderás…

-¡¿Aprender que? ¿A no meter la pata? U, pues eso si que esta en Chino, por que a mi se me da por naturaleza…

-¿No entiendes? Tú influyes en mí… -eso no lo escuche por seguir quejándome de mi misma en voz alta. Tiempo después, me fui a enterar. Tarde, pero me entere.

-… y ándale que cuando estábamos en tercer año, se le ocurre a Samuel retar a Pevees, ¡así salimos de cajeados! Nos castigaron tres semanas, fue…

- No me importa como haya sido. Ya vete a clases, ya perdiste demasiado tiempo. Es en la 14, corre y tal vez llegues a la siguiente hora. –y desapareció velozmente.

Me quede plantada ahí. Lo hice enojar de nuevo, sin razón aparente solo comencé a hablar y hablar. Si había razón: no quería hablar mas del tema, no quería pelear con el, y no quería que me agradeciera nada. Ahora ya estaba bien, gracias a Dios, bien, ya era hora de alejarme, no quiero causarle mas disgustos .Lo comprendí al decir "se me da por naturaleza". El ya no necesita más problemas, ya no.

"Ya no supe que fue lo que averiguo de la Orden, que más da, ya no lo va a necesitar, ya recupero su vida (o eso creo), ya no tiene por que proteger a nadie, se acabo esa necesidad antigua", pensaba mientras llegaba a casa. Después de la escuela me fui a vagar por ahí, con un sinfín de pensamientos en la cabeza: Cullen, Hogwards, La Orden, yo fuera de Londres, Chava… me dolió el pecho al recordarlo, amargamente. Ya casi obscurecía. Toque, nadie me abrió, significaba que no estaba mi mamá. Saque la llave y la gire dentro de la cerradura. Entre a la casa, avente la mochila, fui a la cocina, busque un baso, me serví agua en el, fui al refrigerador por hielos, los puse en el baso, me lo lleve a la boca al tiempo en que cerraba el refrigerador y ahí estaba otra ves el. Escupí el agua del susto, se me cayo el baso y el lo atrapo sonriente.

-Vámonos –ordeno el.

-¿Qué? No. No lo dirás enserio, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que si, anda cámbiate y vámonos. ¿No querías ir a la feria? Pues bien, yo te llevo.

-Si, si quería ir pero…

-Pero nada. Anda, levántate del sillón, se nos va a hacer mas tarde.

¡Ni siquiera eh dicho que si! Además, ¿y la escuela que? Mañana tenemos que ir, es martes. Y que le voy a decir a mi mamá, ¿Qué va a hacer cuando no este?, y…

-Ya tengo todo listo –me interrumpió- no perdamos mas tiempo y ya vámonos.

-Cullen, digo, Edward… no creo que sea buena idea…y ya es de noche…

-Bueno, entonces ¿quieres ir, si o no?

Espero unos instantes. Luego yo le sonreí y dije:

-Si.

La feria estuvo divertidísima. Hacia ya vario tiempo que no me divertía de esa manera. La peinamos de arriba hacia abajo, no se nos escapa nada. Los juegos, la comida, los toros, las presentaciones, los circos, conciertos, acróbatas, el palenque, todas las tiendas… una noche para recordar.

Ya de regreso (12:00 am, por ahí) Edward me pregunto por que tenia los ojos cansados, yo le respondí que por el sueño, y el replico diciendo que desde que la escuela los tenia así. Yo le dije que estaba bien, pero que no quería hablar, que me despertara cuando llegarnos a mi casa. Y se tenso, se volvió a enojar. No quería decirle que estuve llorando por Chava. Y al recordarlo me volvi a llenar poco a poco de tristeza y amargura.

-Déjame en paz, no quiero hablar –le dije amargamente, sin importarme como sonara. No me importaba nada en ese momento. El se había ido para siempre. Otro más. Subí los pies al asiento, abrase mis rodillas con las manos y puse la vista fija en el vidrio del parabrisas, sin ver nada en realidad.

El soltó una risilla burlona. Yo lo quería matar.

-No te rías –le ordene amargamente.

Sonrió más.

-¿Verdad que es feo que se rían de ti cuando te sientes mal? Tu te reías de mi cuando estaba en el lugar en el que tu estas ahora, no veo por que yo no me puedo reír –sonrió encantador.

Me tense de coraje. Sabía lo que quería.

-No me voy a disculpar. –solté amarga, de nuevo.- No quiero y no lo hare.

-A diferencia de otras veces, hoy estas mas caprichuda que nunca, niña, eso de ser hija única es malo para tu salud, ¿no quieres un hermanito? ¿O una hermanita?...

No respondí nada.

-¿O quieres un papá? –todo mi cuerpo latió de coraje, enfado y odio. Pegue mas mis rodillas al pecho, me senté mas erguida en el asiento y me aferre con todas mis fuerzas a mis talones con las manos - si, un papá para que te cuide, y te proteja…

-Cálmate Cullen, no sigas…

-Oh ya se,-dijo como si hubiera encontrado el tesoro escondido- la niña quiere su varita, si, traigámosla y aparezcamos un perro blanco, si, y lo llamaremos bettoben ¿Así se llamaba tu perro muerto, no? ¿O quieres ir a Hogwards? Ahí están tus mejores amigos verdad, a los que quieres mucho… lejos de aquí, en el lugar al que nunca vas a regresar por que te echaron…

-¡Es suficiente, para el auto! –el soltó una carcajada- ¡dije que te detengas! ¡Detén el maldito auto! Te lo advierto, sino lo haces, salto –siguió riendo y acelero. Puse la mano bruscamente en la manilla y medio segundo antes de que se abriera la puerta, el detuvo el auto bruscamente.

Avente la puerta y me baje rabiosa, patee el auto y comencé a caminar a pasos fuertes, a penas llevaba cuatro y el ya estaba frente mío sonriendo con una mirada dura.

-No vas a regresar, –siguió hablando. Me detuve y lo vi tensa y acelerada.- nunca más volverás a verlos, ni a Hogwards, ni a Samuel, ni a Ángel, ni a tu querido maestro Ra. A nadie. ¿Sabes por que? por que te tienen miedo, saben lo que eres. Les estorbas. Dumbledore lo sabia por eso te mando de regreso… ¿crees que te extrañan? Al contrario, están felices de que te hayas ido, ahora podrán de dejar de fingir que te quieren, ya no hay de que preocuparse ahora que ya no estas. Eras una molestia para ellos. ¿Enserio creías que Sirius te iba a aceptar así nada mas como su protegida? No sueñes, sabes que no eres suficiente, no confían en ti… saben que tienes dentro y por eso, al final de cuentas te desterraron…

-¡YA BASTA! ¡NO SIGAS! ¡Cállate!, ¡cállate!, ¡cállate!… no, no… no es verdad, ¡mientes!, ¡te equivocas! Ellos son mis amigos…. –grite tapándome los oídos con las manos, negando con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que no salieran las lagrimas.

-¿Ohh, en verdad lo crees? Por que…

-¡CALLATE YA! ¡NO ES VERDAD LO QUE DICES! ¡SI SON MIS AMIGOS! Si lo son, si lo son… se preocupan por mi… ¡si lo son! ¡No me tienen miedo!... somos iguales…

Abrí los ojos y un rio de lágrimas broto al instante, me caí de rodillas y comencé a sollozar fuertemente. Edward me atrapo al instante y se dejo caer a la fría carretera, conmigo en sus brazos. Trate de empujarlo, repudiarlo, apartarlo, pero no pude. Me dolía todo el pecho y temblaba de sobre manera, mi corazón gritaba y yo me desgarraba la garganta tratando de sacar el dolor de dentro. Me aferre a el con las manos, queriéndole clavar las uñas que no tenia, tratando de lastimarlo, pero solo me tope con mármol y mi desesperación por todo creció mas. El me presiono fuerte a su pecho y me envolvió con sus brazos, yo quise morderlo, arañarlo, pellizcarlo, dañarlo… y el puso su rostro a un lado del mío, sentí su fría oreja en mi mejilla ardiente. Hablo dulcemente:

-Eso es, llora. No te contengas, saca todo lo que tienes dentro. No te guardes nada. Deja de encérate. No me gusta. No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. Vas a estar bien. Yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, descuida. Yo te sostengo, aquí estoy para ti. No estas solas. Nunca lo estarás. Todos te queremos. Respira niña, deja caer el peso de tus hombros. No tienes que cargar la cruz sola.

Me dolía todo. La mente, el cuerpo, el corazón, la conciencia… pero extrañamente el dijo el hechizo correcto, uno de los varios que necesitaba. Me sentía miserable, pero una rayita menos.

-¿Soy un monstro Edward? –le pregunte sin dejar de temblar, llorar y sollozar fuertemente, hablando desde lo mas hondo de mi ser.

El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo puso frente al suyo, haciendo que casi nuestras frentes se tocaran, y me vio a los ojos. Su respuesta fue inmediata y aun más dulce:

-No. No lo eres y nunca lo serás. Nunca lo pienses, ¿si? Tú eres maravillosa.

-Pero tu dijiste que…

-No importa lo que yo haya dicho, no me creas, yo soy cruel, lo siento.

-No, tú no eres cruel. Eres una magnifica persona, de las mejores del mundo. No digas eso.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso, no es bueno para ti. Deja de vivir para los demás y preocúpate por ti misma. Mira a donde te ha llevado eso, a culparte de todo. Cuando en realidad no es así, es todo lo contario.

-Pero si es verdad que me echaron de Hogwards por lo del fuego, soy una amenaza en las manos equivocadas, no confían en mí… para Ra soy una carga…

-Nada de eso. Ra te adora. A ti, al fastidioso de Samuel y al exasperante de Ángel, a sus tres creídos problemáticos, ¿y como no lo aria? El es igualito. Son un cuarteto irrompible.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No creo que seas su confidente –le pregunte dejando de temblar poco a poco, pero sin dejar de llorar y sollozar fuertemente.

-Lo veo eh visto en sus ojos.

-¿Como, si lo has visto unas dos veces? Y no fue muy amable.

-Se notaba en sus ojos el orgullo que siente de ustedes. Aunque el no lo exprese, ni ustedes a el, su lazo es muy fuerte, tanto, que se obligo a separarte de el y de los otros dos, para que estuvieras segura en casa.

-¿No me tienen miedo?

-Claro que no. Lo sabes. Ellos te quieren y tu los quieres a ellos, ustedes tiene una amistad que solo se da cada tres siglos. Confía en que te extrañan.

Comencé a temblar otra ves y deje caer mi cara, grite, llore, solloce, temblé, suplique…

Me deshice de dolor en su pecho, mientras del cielo caían gotas de llanto. Llovía. El seguía diciendo hechizos acertantes, era como cuando yo usaba el fuego puro, purificaba pero te dolía terriblemente.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero cuando estaba apunto de perder completamente la conciencia, le prometí:

-Esta será la primera y única ves que me veas en este estado, no volverá a suceder.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa –me contesto afligido.

Cuando desperté, ya era de mañana. No se si fue al día siguiente o si dormí mas de un día. Me dolía todo, estaba ardiendo, y lo digo literalmente, todo mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, pero extrañamente no me quemaba. Y ame había pasado una ves, pero en esa ocasión si me queme… ¿Por qué ahora no? Me moví un poco y encontré la repuesta: estaba en mi cama, dormida el pecho de Edward y el me abrazaba. Me quede de piedra.


	3. Despertar

Me desperté de golpe y si no hubiera sido por que mi cuerpo estaba en huelga hasta nuevo aviso, hubiera saltado de la cama y pegado contra la pared del susto. En cuanto pude enfocar la vista y ver claramente me di cuenta (y me sentí tonta), de que solo había sido un sueño, un muy inquietante sueño, lo que acababa de ver. Pero casi al instante de haberme relajado un poco y recostado la espalda en la cama de nuevo (por que me senté de golpe por el asombro) me incorpore al instante al darme cuenta de que el sueño no era del todo sueño, ya que Edward si estaba en mi habitación. Estaba recargado en mi pequeño librero ojeando un libro que quedo a medio leer por que desperté de golpe lo interrumpiéndolo; me vio sin moverse, con las cejas levantadas a causa de la sorpresa y la expectación, su cara parecía decir: "vaya manera de despertarse". Solté un suspiro de cansancio y me deje caer de nuevo a la cama, tapándome la cara con el edredón. "¡_que vergüenza!", _pensé.

Escuche el ruido seco que hace un libro al ser cerrado de golpe y segundos de pues ya no sentí que nada me cubriera la cara, mi edredón ahora estaba en mis caderas. Abrir los ojos y lo vi sentado a un lado mío en una silla de madera, la silla de mi escritorio, con los brazos cruzados relajadamente con cara amable.

―Buenas… ―consulto su reloj de mano para verificar la hora― casi tardes, floja.

― ¿Qué día es hoy? ―pregunte temerosa de la respuesta, tenía examen, juntando las cejas en el centro hacia arriba.

―Tu examen lo puedes presentar mañana, no te preocupes, ya hable con Xochilt, y accedió a aplicártelo cuando te recuperas de la intoxicación que te dio por comer comida contaminada.―me explico con complicidad y una sonrisa en la cara.

― ¡¿Enserio, de verdad? ―pregunte incorporándome eufóricamente con una sonrisa. El examen me preocupaba bastante, si no lo hacia, reprobaría y ya no quería reprobar.― ¿y que fue lo que comí, que tanto daño me causo? ―le pregunte en el mismo tono en el que el me informo mi desconocida enfermedad.

―Eso lo deje a tu elección, yo solo le dije lo que tu madre me pido, por que ella no podía dejarte sola ni por un segundo ―se encogió los hombros inocentemente.

―Ahhh, pues en este momento no me acuerdo que fue, es que comí tantas cosas…

―No lo dudo.

Lo fulmine con la mirada teatralmente. El levanto las cejas y los hombros quitándose la culpa. Mene la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y sonreí. El también sonrió revelando todos sus perfectos dientes. Suspire y baje la mirada hasta mis rodillas, cambie el semblante y me prepare para hablar de hace dos noches.

―Edward… lo que paso el lunes, yo… quiero que sepas que…

―No pasa nada, esta bien, no tienes que hablar de eso, mejor le aviso a tu mamá que ya despertaste.

Eso me distrajo.

― ¿A mi mamá? ¿Ella sabe que estas aquí?

―Si, claro que lo sabe, Carlisle fue el doctor que te atendió para poder hacer la farsa de tu "intoxicación", y por ello se supone que mi padre me envia a las tres horas de la comida para darte una medicina que "solo yo" se aplicar, en su lugar. Ese es la excusa.

―Mira, si que se la pensaron bien. ¿Entonces se supone que esta es mi medicina de la comida?

― No. Se supone que hace tres horas me fui, así que tengo que salir por la ventana y luego entrar por la puerta, saludar a tu madre, subir a darte la medicina y bajar a avisarle de tu milagroso despertar. ―hizo ademan de irse a avisar a mi madre así que lo detuve.

―Edward quiero hablar contigo, de verdad. Quiero que me escuches ¿podrías esperara, por favor?

―No. No puedo. Pero podría pasar por ti a las cuatro para llevarte a revisión al consultorio de mi padre, por lo de tu intoxicación, ya sabes.

―Ok, entonces a las cuatro esta bien. Me saludas a todo tu familia.

Se despidió como un soldado saluda a un superior y salto por la ventana.

No sabia que le iba a decir exactamente, solo quería agradecerle por lo que hizo por mi, fue muy lindo, bueno, tal ves esa no sea la palabra indicada pero no sabia como describirlo, lo que hizo fue espectacular, no tenia palabras para agradecerle por su ayuda, si el no hubiera estado ahí conmigo no se a donde hubiera llegado a parar, reconocer todos mis miedos fue algo horrible, algo que nunca pensé hacer sola, siempre lo hacíamos los tres juntos y era muy parecido a lo que paso, pero al mismo tiempo completamente diferente.

Y así me pase las siguientes cuatro horas, cavilando sobre mi discurso de agradecimiento, con mi mamá por un lado atendiéndome y regañando, y escudándome en todo eso para no pensar en lo que ahora me había dejado tres vacios, uno en el estomago, otro en la mente y el ultimo en el corazón: la cruda realidad de mis mas profundos miedos.

Mi mama insistió en acompañarme a ir a ver al padre de Cullen, pero después de una batalla de palabras entre ella y yo con la mediación de Cullen, mi madre (no se como. Sospecho de Edward) cedió en dejarme ir sola con Cullen "a la revisión medica "y pudimos salir de la casa y dirigirnos al auto de Cullen para ir a un destino desconocido para mi.

Cruzamos la calle y al abrir la puerta del auto para subirme (me le adelante a Edward el cual, me vio con desaprobación), creí ver a alguien conocido en el parque, alguien de mi vida de bruja; voltee de nuevo la cabeza al instante alarmada pero lo único que vi fue a un columpio mecerse solo. Cullen me pregunto que sucedía comenzando a ponerse alerta pero yo lo tranquilice diciéndole la verdad, que creí ver a alguien conocido pero que lógicamente no era. Entramos en el auto y Cullen nos saco del pueblo ágil y velozmente.

― ¿A quien crees que viste? ¿A un mago?, ¿o a una bruja? ―me pregunto Edward cuando salimos del pueblo a la carretera.

―A un hombre lobo.

Volteo de sopetón.

― ¿Cómo dices?

―No te alarmes, es un mago también. No es malo. ¿Recuerdas que te hable sobre el profesor Lupin?

―Si… ya recuerdo. No hables tan a la ligera, chocaremos si sigues habiéndolo. ¿Crees que en verdad estuvo en el parque?

―No, no lo se… no creo. No sabe donde vivo y aunque lo supiera es imposible que se apareciera desde el otro lado del mundo solo para verme subir a tu auto. De verdad no puede aparecerse, eh―le aclare a Cullen―. Fue solo mi imaginación, creo que con todo lo que paso estoy un poco aturdida, es todo. Creo.

―Pero no hay que tomárselo a la ligera, tal ves si o tal ves no, eso no dice nada.

―Bueno… ¿no oliste nada? si estuvo ahí tuviste que haber detectado su aroma.

―Ese es el problema: no olí nada. Nada ¿entiendes? Nada de nada.

― ¿Cómo? Quieres decir que… vaya. ¿Por eso me preguntaste al instante si había sido un mago o una bruja?

―Si. Es extraño y preocupante… ¿a que crees que vino?

― ¡Que no vino! Estoy segura, no había nadie ahí Edward, de verdad.

― ¡Como estas tan segura! Es obvio que paso algo extraño, y si no lo podemos explicar es por que se trata de magia, cierto.

― ¡Hay por favor no seas prejuicioso! No le eches la culpa a la magia.

― ¡Y tu no me lleves la contraria nada mas por que se te pega la gana! No empieces, sabes que tengo razón.

Gruñí exasperada y enojada por que el tenía razón.

―A la mejor tenías tapada la nariz…

―No digas tonterías

Suspire resignada.

―Si, es cierto, estoy diciendo puras tonterías.

―Lo comprendo ―dijo sencillamente y supe que entendía mi estado de ánimo muy bien―. Pero coopera, vamos en el mismo auto ―adapto el dicho a la situación en la que estábamos, sonriendo. Yo esboce un sonrisa de lado.

―Si… pero no soy a la única que se le olvida.

El sonrió.

―Si, lo se.

―Se que no estuvo ahí por que… ―dije retomando el tema de Lupin.

― Lucero… ―me reprendió.

―Es verdad, no solo lo digo para llevarte la contraria, se que Lupin no estuvo ahí por que la magia deja rastro, y una tan grande que pudiera haber hecho como para aparecerse desde el otro lado del mundo, dejaría un rastro casi visible.

― ¿Pero si no se apareció desde Londres?, pudo haber venido aquí como cualquier humano: en avión, e instalarse en alguna ciudad y así poderse mover mas fácilmente por el país o el estado.

―Si, si, pero de todas maneras aunque hubiera viajado como cualquier muggle, se delataría ya que por lo mismo, es extranjero y su magia no es la misma ―como Cullen puso cara de exeptismo, le explique―es igual que los vampiros, como me dijiste, no es igual un canadiense a un español, aunque los dos sean vampiros hay algo que los diferencia ¿cierto? ―el asintió a regañadientes.

― Y a todo esto, tu no puedes detectar magia, no tienes tu varita ni nada por el estilo, ¿Por qué me sales con toda esta teoría?

―No es teoría, es verdad. No necesito una varita para sentir la magia a mi alrededor, puede que este un poco oxidada por todo el tiempo que ha pasado pero todavía se quien soy y lo que puedo hacer.

― Y yo también se quien soy y lo que puedo hacer, por eso estoy convencido de que lo que paso en el parque no fue normal, un vampiro no deja de oler así nada mas. Fue como si me anularan por unos instantes, lo que significa que soy un problema para ellos, me quieren fuera.

―No lo creo, si estoy de acuerdo contigo en que fue extraño lo del parque, pero si en verdad hubiera estado Lupin en el parque no hay ningún peligro ni te tratan de eliminar, Lupin esta con Dumbledore lo cual significa que todos estamos a salvo.

Edward me observo severamente pero lo único que dijo mientras entrabamos en la ciudad, fue:

― ¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar, pizzería o restaurant?

Al entrar en la cafetería me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba un moka frappe helado. Estaba muy nerviosa y un café helado me haría sentir como volando en una saeta, maravillosa. Al final elegimos ir a cenar a una cafetería por que la que iba a comer era yo, y como al pasar por la cafetería me atrapo el letrero que anunciaba música en vivo, nos quedamos ahí.

Como era de esperarse, al entrar Cullen en la estancia la mayoría de las mujeres presentes voltearon a verlo con sonrisitas insinuantes. Comencé a reírme mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa que estaba hasta el fondo, siempre me había causado gracia esas situaciones, me divertía ver como las mujeres se maravillaban con Cullen y este se incomodaba o las ignoraba. Me gustaba burlarme cada vez que pasaba eso. Siempre le hacia comentarios acerca de alguna chica que lo estuviera viendo, animándolo a acercarse, riéndome, pero esta ves preferí quedarme callada, no le dije nada, solo me reí.

Nos sentamos en los sillones situados uno frente al otro y al instante llego la mesera muy sonriente a atendernos. Le pregunto todo a Cullen con voz y pose muy sensual por lo cual no me pude aguantar la riza y mejor me pare como resorte y me dirigí a ordenar a caja muriéndome de la risa, dejando a Cullen con la mesera sexy. En la caja me atendió un chico unos tres años más grande que yo, muy guapo; me pregunto mi nombre y me alago mi vestido estampado y también me ofreció su chaqueta por si tenia frio por las mangas cortas del vestido, nos estábamos riendo de lo lindo cuando de repente su semblante cambio y se puso serio en un instante, seguí su mirada que daba a mis espaldas y me encontré con Cullen tirando despistadamente un envase de botella de plástico triturada. No supe de donde saco el refresco. Regrese a sentarme con el y le pregunte por la mesera sexy, sonriente.

―No fastidies, no es divertido ―me advirtió molesto.

― Pero si es muy guapa, pregúntale a que horas sale ―le sugerí encantada.

― No me causa gracia tu chistecito. Madura.

― Tú ya te pasaste de maduro.

Para mi confusión el se empezó a reír como si lo que le dije fuera el mejor chiste del mundo. No entendí pero de igual forma me empecé a reír también, era contagioso.

Nos interrumpió la mesera que traía lo que ordenamos, ella me vio de pies a cabeza con fastidio sin molestarse en disimularlo, Cullen la corrió gentilmente en cuanto puso la charola en la mesa. Comimos para mi sorpresa muy agusto, con la música de la banda que tocaba acariciándonos los oídos, charlando muy placenteramente y riendo muy animados, esta vez Edward no critico a los músicos de jazz al contrario hizo comentarios positivos y yo lo secunde con el mismo entusiasmo. Al terminar de comer y de haber dejado pasar un tiempo considerable, me dispuse a darle mi discurso de agradecimiento.

El sonreía viendo a los músicos mientras me decía no se que cosa de los tonos de piano de la canción.

―Edward ―lo llame para atraer su atención. El giro la cabeza.

― ¿Si, dime?

― Veras… yo, pues, este…. solo quiero agrade…

― No hace falta que lo menciones, se lo que quieres decir desde que me abriste la puerta de tu casa, esta bien, no te preocupes, te lo debía, haz hecho mucho por mi, espero que te haya ayudado mas de lo que te perjudique.

― No me perjudicaste en nada Edward, al contrario me ayudaste muchísimo, y te agradezco profundamente, me salvaste.

― Yo también te agradezco profundamente.

Sonreí. El esbozo una sonrisa de lado.

―Fue en el momento justo, no pudiste ser más preciso. ¿Cómo supiste que era el momento indicado?

― No lo supe, solo lo hice, pensé que si no lo hacia en ese momento no lo haría después. Esperaba que sirviera de algo lo que pensaba decirte.

― Estuvo genial, nunca lo olvidare, todas tus palabras eran las que necesitaba, gracias de nuevo Edward.

― Gracias de nuevo a ti también. Y discúlpame si te herí al decirte todas esas mentiras sobre que no te querían, enserio, lo siento, fue difícil.

Menee la cabeza.

― No. Todo lo que dijiste esta bien. No te disculpes, dijiste un gran monologo. Shakespeare te tendría envidia. Las mejores palabras que alguien me pudiera haber dicho. Te debo miles Cullen.

― Ya estamos a mano, Lucero, yo también te debía miles ―sonrió.

― Tienes un corazón muy noble Edward a pesar de lo que creas de ti mismo, eres una buena persona, tienes sentimientos lindos como el querer ayudar, el agradecimiento y la preocupación por otros, Bella estaría orgullosa de ti.

― Como yo lo estoy de ti.

Me sonrió y yo le sonreí también con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta, sorprendida. En la vida hubiera imaginado que me diría algo tan bonito.

El camino de regreso fue a velocidad escandalosa. Cullen piso todo el acelerador y yo me persigné tres veces. Se nos hizo tarde en la cafetería así que cuando nos dimos cuenta de que hora era, pedimos un café para llevar, pagamos y nos metimos en el volvo de Edward en cuanto cruzamos la puerta de salida. Mi mama si que se enojaría si de nuevo llegaba tarde, con esta vez serian seis en el trimestre, ni por que estuviera "enferma" me la perdonaría. Cullen manejaba encantado de la vida a velocidad alarmante, pero yo ya estaba acostumbrada, a ángel y a Samuel también les gustaba correr, a Ángel en auto y Samuel en motocicleta, y hasta a mi me gustaba por lo cual también venia cantando con Edward las canciones a todo volumen de Elvis.

Al llegar al parque Cullen patino su auto afuera de mi casa dándonos una sacudida divertida cuando el auto se paro en seco justo en la puerta de mi casa. Nos moríamos de risa. Bajamos y entramos en la casa. Mi mama estaba viendo la tele y disimuladamente al reloj también, cuando nos vio dijo:

― Te salvaste esta vez, solo esta vez Lucero.

Cullen se despidió y deseo buenas noches y se fue. Yo cene de nuevo con mi mama, le invente una historia sobre mi "revisión médica" no muy convincente, vimos la televisión un rato y nos fuimos a dormir cada quien a su habitación.

Entre a mi cuarto cansada y deseosa de tumbarme en la cama. Me puse la piyama rápido y prepare la cama para dormirme, Salí de la habitación para cepillarme los dientes y en el cuarto de baño, en el espejo para ser exactos encontré una nota pegada que decía:

_Puse aquí la nota por que sabia que no la verías en ningún otro lada que en tus narices._

_No pude esperarte esta vez, lo siento, Jasper me llamo y tuve que regresar a casa "temprano". Duerme bien, floja, que tengas dulces sueños, sueña feliz y placentero con Hogwards, escobas voladoras y un sinfín de disparates que no entiendo y que a ti te encantan._

_Edward._

Me cepille los dientes y me fui a mi habitación riendo y leyendo la nota por segunda vez, abrí la puerta, entre, me tumbe en la cama y leí los cuatro renglones que escribo Cullen antes de pagar la luz, otra ves, deje la nota en la mesita de noche que tenia a un lado de mi cama, me pare, apague la luz y me metí de nuevo en la cama dispuesta a entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo… y se me cerraron los parpados placenteramente.

― ¿Así que el no entiende nuestro mundo? Vaya, y después dicen que los hombres lobos son los problemáticos, mira que llamar disparates a objetos mágicos tan importantes como las escobas voladoras.

Me despertó esa voz conocida. Por segunda vez creí que estaba soñando y por segunda vez, de nuevo, me di cuenta de que era verdad lo que ocurría.


End file.
